nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Newhaven Campings
Newhaven Campings is a Lovian campground company which operates many camping terrains across Lovia. The campgrounds are known for their quality facilities and the headquarters are in Old Port, Newhaven. Camping grounds can be found in the states of Oceana, Sylvania and Kings. The campground company is by far the best known in Lovia due to the many activities that are being organized for visitors as well as because of the splendid price/quality-ratio. The company is currently owned by businessman Alexei Krasnov 100% after Pierlot McCrooke and former prime minister and popular politician Yuri Medvedev retired from the business industry and sold off all their stock to him. Campsites Blue Abby Camping Blue Abby is a campsite near the beautiful Abby in Kings. It lays in a beautiful area water, and ships fare regularly on the abby. There is also something to do: Exploring the avenue park! We normally have a woodfire each evening. People sing and play beautiful camping and country songs and there's always food, prepared by Faet Hanfi. All people on the camping come together and join the woodfire. Once a week we organise a trip to the forests deep on Peace Island. We have a professional guide, so you do not need to worry about getting lost. The length of the trip isn't always the same. Sometimes it's just ten miles; sometimes it's thirty miles. We normally have a fountain evening. People will hold a bottle under the fountain, so they get water. This is accompanied by Newhaven bull. We also have a boat trip excursion, and this is accompanied with someone telling about the Newhaven history. Outside the camping facility, you can go fishing, sailing or hiking. There are many forests in the neighborhood where you can walk through. You can see Mother Nature at her best here and, more important for some people, it won't cost you a single dollar! The is also the opportunity to go shopping in the beautiful neighborhoods of Newhaven or the Newhaven Shopping Center. Evry-Tampeau Transport Deluxe Evry-Tampeau Transport Deluxe is a camping in the center of Transcity in Noble City, Sylvania. It lays at the corner of the rather busy neighborhood. It's located at Sylvania Avenue 1, close to several means of transportation like trains, buses and even the Noble City International Airport. Because there are not too many facilities like hotels or restaurants around, the camping houses much more occasions too access food or drinks and there is a lot more camping space than usual. Critics feel that because of the inconvenient location of the camping ground, it will not make a lot of profit. To compensate low numbers of visitors, more extreme activities, like a three day survival or kite-surfing, courses are foreseen. This way, a new public is attracted to the Newhaven Campings. There is the opportunity to have a three day survival in the Sylvanian woods with nothing but some basic means like a tent and means to create fire. You will have to catch your own food! You can also follow one of our water sports courses like kite-surfing or waterskiing. These courses are free of charge for people who stay at a Newhaven Campings camping ground. Most famous is the transport express, an exciting game in which two teams travel across Noble City and fulfill several goals. They can locate each other by a GPS navigational system. Camping Shop and Funhouse Our camping shop called VacationMarket (convenience store) has everything one needs for a successful camping trip. We've got matchsticks, wood, coal, bibles, bread, water, unhealthy American food, ice, something to drink and we've even got our own kitchen! Every camping has a different, specialized kitchen. The camping grounds and their kitchens are as listed below: * Blue Abby Camping: French and Belgian food in a decorated restaurant (cook: Jimmy Hewitt) * ET Transport Deluxe: Traditional Lovian dishes and good wines (cook: James Olivier) The fun house called Camping Fun! is an indoor playground for the younger people and for the older people who still feel young. You can surf on the internet, watch TV, listen to music and play games here. There is also someone who tells a story for the younger children. Category:Campground Category:Company Category:Tourism